Kiss
by Suu-Kyi Hokkaido
Summary: Kai quiere ser el primer y no el ultimo en darle un beso a Takao, ¿cual sera su plan para robarle el beso a dicho chico? Yaoi KaTy


¡Hola de nuevo! ñ.ñ este fic esta dedicado a mi Tía Hibary Hiwatari que cumplió años hace unos días...ñ.ñUUU mas vale tarde que nuca tía...jejeje ñ.nUU

Mint: 9.9 Beyblade no le pertenece a Suu-Kyi

Solo para aclarar estos son los _"Pensamientos"_

Yoshi: ¡Con el fic y esperamos que lo disfruten! ¡En especial Hibary!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Todos hablan de su primer beso, de los dulces labios que les toco besar, la sensación de felicidad y los recuerdos que da el primer beso, en especial si a quien besas es la persona que amas.

Kai: ¡¡Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!

Se pregunta, ¿que tiene que ver el primer beso con Kai y su risa de villano?, TODO, Kai esta riendo por que ya tiene un plan a prueba de tontos para ser el primero que besa a Takao...y lo mejor es que ese plan es **perfecto**

...pero todos saben que lo **perfecto** no existe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En el dojo Kinomiya...si el mismo dojo Kinomiya donde Takao Kinomiyaduerme, come, cena, se ejercita y donde toman lugar los pleitos con su abuelo por la mañana y en estos mismos momentos Takao se encuentra desayunando pacíficamente.

Takao: ¡Estuvo delicioso el desayuno abuelo!

Abuelo: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! n.n. –abraza a su nieto quien le corresponde el abrazo.-

Si una familia feliz (aunque yo me pregunto donde están Hiro y el padre de Takao) y este momento era **perfecto** entre la familia Kinomiya, pero hay otro razonamiento de la autora dice que para todo debe de haber un **pero**, y este **pero** dice que nada es **perfecto.**

Abuelo: ¿de verdad te gusto?...pues que bueno por que te va a tocar lavar los trastes sucios ¬¬ -sale de la cocina.- ¡voy a salir un rato! ¡Adiós!

Takao: demasiado bueno para ser cierto ¬¬ -toma una rebanada de pan y le unta miel.-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Para tener en acción el plan de Kai se necesitan:

a) Que Kai este en su máximo potencial de guapo y sexy.

En esa no había problema alguno. (aja ¬¬UU)

b) Un lugar romántico en donde darle el beso, como una playa.

En realidad esta no era tan necesaria.

c) Necesitaba a Takao.

Que es en lo que tenia problemas pues el chico no estaba con el, así que esa es la razón del por que Kai se dirigía al dojo Kinomiya...para buscar a Takao y mucho antes de que se diera cuenta, Kai ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del dojo...no había vuelta atrás...levanto su mano y toco 3 veces a la puerta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Antes de poder terminar la ultima mordida de su delicioso pan con miel alguien tuvo que tocar a la puerta del dojo, ¡¿Por qué siempre han de interrumpirlo?!, renegando camino hacia la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse cara a cara con el excapitan de los Baldebrakers frente a el, ¿Qué es lo que quería?

Kai: ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado o me vas a dejar entrar, Baka? (Yoshi: ¡¡moooo!! Mint: ¡no esa clase de vaca, menso! S-K: ñ.ñUUU)

¡Ouch! ¡¿Tanto de no verle y eso es lo primero que le dice a su compañero?!...sip, el mismo Kai Hiwatari de siempre.

Takao: ¡Pasa Kai! ñ.ñ –se hace a un lado para que el otro pueda entrar.- ¿y que te trae a mi casa? oo?

Kai: "_Tu"_...hpm...

Takao: _"Lo ultimo que esperaba era una respuesta"_ entonces...¿quieres desayunar algo?

Sin molestarse en responderle a Takao, Kai se dirigió a la cocina.

Takao: _"Lo tomare como un si" _-.-U

Cuando ambos llegaron a la cocina Kai decidió sentarse en un silla, en lugar de recargarse en la pared, cruzado de brazos, cerrar los ojos u poner la cara de háblenme-y-conocerán-la-ira-de-dranzer, mientras Takao se dirigía al refrigerador y sacaba las cosas necesarias para preparar el desayuno de Kai.

Takao: umm, Kai por que no comes un pan con miel mientras que hago el desayuno, la miel es deliciosa...y no me salgas con que no te gusta.

Y así Takao comenzó a hacer el desayuno (no me pregunten que hará de desayunar por que no tengo la mínima idea -.-... Naruto: ¡Ramen! S-K: ¿tu que haces aquí? Naruto: ¡Ayudarte! S-K: uh, ok) y Kai decidió esperar que el otro terminara con su desayuno mientras que se comía un pan con miel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Minutos pasaron y Takao, por fin, termino el desayuno y se encontró a Kai dándole una mordía a su pan...quedándole miel en los labios...

Takao: "_uhh, ¡no pienses en ello!"_ -su mente le traiciona.- _"Takao, malo, malo, malo"_ ñ.n toma – le sirve su desayuno y se le queda mirando un rato.-

Kai no había tocado su comida pues sentía la mirada de Takao encima de el, que lo hacia sentirse extraño.

Kai: ¿Qué?

Takao: ummm...tienes...un poco de miel en tu labio...

Kai: -con voz inocente.- ¿Qué?, ¿mi labio?

Al no poder soportar (y controlar sus hormonas ¬¬) mas esa pequeña tortura, Takao se fue acercando al rostro de Kai...

Kai: ..._"¡¡SI!! ¡El plan funciono!"_

¿Qué plan?, Kai no hizo nada, pues están equivocados, el bicolor se tardo los 30 minutos en comerse la ultima mordida de su pan, cuando se lo puedo habérselo comido en 5 minutos, para que Takao pudiera ver la miel en su labio, ¡SI!, Kai lo había echo a propósito solo para conseguir un beso de Takao.

Kai: ¿Dónde?

Takao: ...justo aquí...

Takao poso sus labios sobre los de Kai y se quedo así unos momentos antes de que la lengua de Takao se atreviera a salir de su escondite y lamer los labios de Kai en una forma tan sensual que Kai no se pudo resistir a acompañar la lengua de Takao. (S-K: ¡¿Yo escribí eso?! –se desmaya.- Sasuke: oi, dobe, ¿quieres comer miel? Naruto. ¡¿Cómo me llamaste...?! ¡Pervertido!)

El beso era profundo, mostraba los sentimientos que sentían el uno del otro, las palabras no eran necesaria... las orbes carmines de Kai y los orbes zafiro de Takao se cruzaron...

Takao: ummm...Kai...yo este...yo te...quiero decirte que yo...

Kai: -lo abraza.- ¿te amo?

Takao: n.n ¡Eso! –lo abraza.- ¡Te amo!

Kai: Yo también te amo Takao, y Takao...¿que se siente que yo sea quien te dio tu primer beso?

Takao: n.n pues...o.o...¿mi primer beso?...ahhh...¡Mira tu desayuno! ¡comételo!

Kai: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Takao contéstame!

Takao: ñ.ñUUU –le da una cucharada a Kai.- jejejejeje...

Kai: ¬¬

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

S-K: -sigue desmayada.-

Yoshi: OoUU...ñ.ñ ¡¡esperamos que te haya gustado Hibary-san!!

Mint:¡y díganle lo contenta/o que están por que cumplió años!

Yoshi: ¡dejen reviews!

Bye!!


End file.
